


Morning Help

by FurredOne (RocketChewy)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketChewy/pseuds/FurredOne
Summary: Rocket decides to surprise Asher in the morning with a little fun.





	Morning Help

Rocket hated waking up before Asher. The space coyote slept pretty deeply most of the time. Hell, he slept through an entire battle once while he was on the ship.

The raccoon was pretty annoyed with this. Asher could sleep through almost anything. Until he got a devilish idea in his head. 

Smirking, Rocket undid the Asher’s pants, the coyote not reacting much as he got to his underwear. Once that was off too, Rocket feasted his eyes on the prize. Asher’s cock was semi-hard, Rocket smirking at the idea of Asher possibly having a wet dream of him. Now it was time to make that a reality.

Rocket began to lick Asher’s dick gently at first, soft licks as he felt the taste of Asher on his tongue. Once it was hard enough, Rocket got his head down and engulfed Asher’s dick. 

Asher did react slightly to that, moaning softly as Rocket took his dick in his mouth, using his tongue to put pressure on it.

Rocket was a pro at this, bobbing up and down to lube up the dick for the next step. The raccoon knew Asher wouldn’t sleep through the next part (which was also his favorite part). He blushed as the space coyote moaned again as Rocket began to quicken his pace.

Before Asher could cum though, Rocket eased off, huffing as he took his mouth off Asher’s dick. “Gotta wait for the best part.”

Smirking, Rocket got up on top of Asher, hot dogging the coyote’s slick and hard cock, waiting to pounce onto the awaiting dick. Asher grunted again, still not awake. Rocket rolled his eyes. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Rocket teased the cock in gently, moaning softly as it got inside him, before beginning to settle into a moderate pace, going up and down on Asher’s dick. Asher whined as the pace got faster, the pleasure rising up.

Rocket grumbled inwardly as he noticed Asher was still asleep. “What the flarking hell...still asleep?” He smirked as he stopped for a second, noticing Asher’s knot. “Well let’s see if this will wake you up.”

Rocket began again, the same beat of going up and down on Asher’s dick, Rocket moaning loudly as the pace went faster and faster until right when the knot went in. 

That was when they both finally came, Rocket onto Asher’s chest and Asher inside Rocket.

It was this action that woke Asher up, still groggy as he took in what was happening. “Rocket?”

The space coyote mumbled something before his eyes shot open at seeing the raccoon on top of him, grinning. 

Rocket folded his arms, smirking while looking at Asher. “You sleep through a hell of a lot of things.” Asher rolled his eyes.

“Well.... yeah, I do. But you also tend to have no awareness during times like these. Like the visitor right behind you.”

Rocket gulped, turning his head around to see a still also half-asleep Quill, looking at him with a hint of annoyance. “You were pretty damn loud, Rocky.” 

Rocket gulped, wanting to move but he still had the knot inside him. “I- uh, didn’t mean to wake up from your beauty sleep, Star-munch.” Rocket could hear Asher giggle a bit at the nickname.

Quill rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. But Gamora told me to tell you not to be so loud.” Rocket looked a bit defiant. “And how may you do that?” It was then that the raccoon could see that Quill’s pants were unbuckled. He blushed slightly as the human guardian got a bit closer.

“So I decided to give you some help,” Quill said, smirking as he unveiled his cock, a pretty hefty size that made Rocket blush even more. 

Rocket got his mouth on it quick, engulfing it as Quill huffed. “This oughta shut you up for a bit,” Quill smirked as he saw Asher roll his eyes, the raccoon still knotted on his cock.

Rocket really want to get off and tell him off, but he felt the human’s hand go to the back of his head, keeping him at a slow pace while sucking his dick. 

“Yu Mhpfkin StrPrick” Rocket muttered softly.

Quill shrugged at that. “Might have to speak up. Seems you’ve got a lot in your mouth.”

Rocket, annoyed at that, went faster, his tongue a whirlwind around Quill’s dick. He could barely stand it much before he would be forced to cum inside Rocket’s mouth.

It was seconds later that led to Quill erupting in Rocket’s mouth, the raccoon grimacing as he swallowed it.

He quickly got off of Quill’s dick, looking annoyed at him. “Wish you warned me first.” The human sighed.

“Well try not to so… sensitive like that.” Quill scratched the back of his head. “I’m gonna go eat, so I’ll just leave you to your thing.” Quill left as Rocket turned his attention back to Asher.

The coyote blushed a bit. “That was pretty good. Nice thing to wake up to, you know?”

Rocket rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Star-munch kinda surprised me though. Didn’t think he was that… nevermind.” He got off of Asher’s dick with a soft pop, the space coyote grunting as the pressure was released.

“Thought he wasn’t that big?” Asher said as Rocket tried to put on his jumpsuit. The raccoon blushed, tailing swishing in annoyance.

“N-no!” Rocket said, his cheeks red. “Just didn’t think he’d be so quick like that.”

Asher smirked. “Maybe you should do something similar with him. I’d love to see you in action with him.”

Rocket sputtered. “R-really?” He paused for a bit to collect himself.

Asher folded his arms. “And me for course. Threesomes can be fun.”

Rocket decided he might think about it more. He wouldn’t mind seeing Quill on the bottom of the two mammals.


End file.
